Waiting for Daddy
by Heartless Breaker
Summary: Being the cute 8 month old son and Uchiha Sasuke look-a-like, mother and son had to weave through the people of Konoha, just to wait for Daddy's return home.


A/N: Hi guys! :D It's been what? 5 or 6 years since I last posted here in FF. Well, I had a lot of excuses to give. One is that I was busy with college. Two, _was_ busy with my love life. Three, major writer's block; and four, I lost my interest with the anime. But now, I'm back! I totally got my interest back, especially on what is happening right now in both the manga and anime.

I promised to release a multi-chap fic in my profile, but, sad to say, the idea is now long gone. I've been thinking of a lot of plots lately, but all of them are somehow incomplete and would be a fic without a future. So whatever I think of, I jot it down, plan out each and every chapter, thinking and creating twists in the story and how it is supposed to end. So there.

I have also made my mind that I would be continuing with a few of my _on hiatus_ stories; namely **Foolish Heart** and **Onegai Sensei**.

» **Foolish Heart** – will be posted as a new story. Revisions will be done as well before I continue with it. There may be some major modifications to it.

» **Onegai Sensei** – will be purely changed and will be posted again as a new story. Though the plot would be somehow the same with the old one, the events would be different from the old one and the chapters _will be longer_.

I am also going to be releasing an anthology of short drabbles in which I gave myself prompts and picture inspirations to work with. Hopefully, I am able to work on them at once.

So that's it… I think. Yeah. Basically that's all I plan as of the moment. And I hope you all enjoy this one-shot I've prepared. So yeah. Almost a whole page of notes. Haha!

_P.S._: This one-shot was inspired by a picture I saw when I searched in Google some SasuSaku pictures. I'll try to post a link of the picture in my profile.

* * *

**Waiting for Daddy**

_Heartless Breaker_

* * *

_Blink, blink._

Large green eyes blinked and stared at the same large green eyes in front.

_Blink, blink._

Their foreheads touched, but their eyes still remained in contact.

_Blink, blink._

Soon, both pairs of eyes started to cross, slowly, as their noses touched.

"Stop that forehead! You're making Saki-kun cross-eyed!" Her best friend, now known as Nara Ino, scolded her best friend as she played her swollen stomach of seven months. True to what she said, Sakura burst out laughing, drawing her face away from the 8 month little Sasuke-look-a-like, who blinked from being cross-eyed then laughed cutely; toothless and gargling from his own saliva.

The two best friends and the little boy were behind the counter of the Yamanaka Flower Shop, with Ino, still on duty as the cashier and helper of the shop. The mother and son duo always made it a point to visit and assist Ino in the flower shop. Ino has been diagnosed to have a very delicate pregnancy, thus overworking and stress should be down to zero. Tsunade has assigned Sakura to personally monitor the woman at least thrice a week.

"I can't help it Ino-pig! Saki-chan's so cute! Just like his daddy!" She sat the little child on the counter as it continued to giggle and coo, as if saying something to his mother. True to what she said, Uchiha Saki looks just like his father, albeit the eye color difference and the child's obvious excessive emotions that showed, just like his mother.

Sakura cooed back, raising her right finger, wiggling it in front of the baby to pacify him a bit. Out of curiosity, Saki reached out for the finger, slowly and hesitantly, got it and stuck it in his mouth in which Sakura pulled back a little. "No, Saki-chan," she started, retrieving her finger from Saki, and moved it from left to right, gesturing a sign of 'no'. "Dirty." She said and kissed him at the tip of his nose, making him close his eyes upon contact and giggle and throw his small fists in the air, kicking a bit as well.

"Aww!" Ino stared dreamily at the mother and son, "I can't wait for Ika-chan to come out." She pouted and rubbed her stomach lovingly, imagining her and her own bundle having their own moments, just like the two Uchihas are having right before her.

Sakura giggled and picked up the baby food on the counter. With the use of a baby spoon, she coaxed the baby to open his mouth by making an "O" shape with her mouth and fed Saki with a banana flavoured baby food paste. The 8-month old little Sasuke-like baby opened his mouth and gobbled up the food given to him, playing with his saliva and food in his mouth, making the food come out in the process.

Sakura playfully glared at her son as the child repeated the mischief when she cleared up his chin with the use of his spoon and re-feeding it to him again. Saki clapped his hand and toothlessly chewed his food when Sakura smiled and giggled.

"Just enjoy the moment Pig. Somehow you will miss having Shikamaru to follow everything you want him to do," She smiled at her pregnant best friend. She grabbed Saki's baby bottle and titled it a bit for him to drink. "Knowing him, he'll just go back to his cloud-gazing habits again."

Ino laughed at her husband's habits. Shikamaru was still the same Shikamaru they met when they were still genins. Despite all the years, he was the only one who didn't change that much with regards to habits. Sakura talked to Shikamaru almost a year ago with regards to marriage since they were the longest running couple in their group. He told her that proposing was a troublesome thing to do. But it shocked everyone that a few weeks after Sakura talked to him; he went down to one knee and asked her to marry him. They were now married for eight months, with a baby on the way.

Speak of the devil, Shikamaru walked in the shop, hands in the pockets of his pants. "Hey Sakura," he went to the counter and pinched Saki's cheeks, making the baby chuckle. "Hey Saki."

"Hey Shika," Sakura greeted back, flashing him one of her big grins. He went to Ino's side and kissed her in her temple then caressing her stomach. "Hey Ino, hey Ika." He greeted his unborn daughter, kissing the stomach.

"Aww, so sweet!" Ino cooed and hugged Shikamaru who muttered a 'troublesome' under his breath, his cheeks bearing a slight blush. "The Godaime says she needs to check up on you." He said a few moments later. Ino pouted and looked at Sakura.

"Sorry to cut our afternoon short forehead." She apologized while removing her apron. Sakura picked up Saki after cleaning him up, slinging his baby bag over her left shoulder. "It's alright. Sasuke-kun is on his way back. Might as well wait for him at the gates." She smiled and stepped out of the shop followed by the Nara couple, locking the store behind them.

"Say 'hi' to Sasuke for me." Ino and Shikamaru gave the two a short wave before walking the opposite direction.

"Sure."

* * *

There are these certain things that make people attracted to babies: their small, pudgy features, their unbelievably sweet smell – even though they barf on themselves or don't take a bath the whole day, they still smell effin' wonderful, – their antics and their unlimited cuteness; especially if that baby is the son of _the_ Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke was supposed to return today from a 10-day escort mission of the Kazekage and Wind Daimyo to Suna, together with his ANBU team consisting of him, Naruto, Sai, Kakashi and Yamato. More or less, the Godaime still kept the original and temporary Team 7 together since they topped in teamwork, next to the Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

It was a rare occasion when Sakura and Saki – sometimes together with Sasuke – would stroll in the streets of Konoha in the afternoon. Since Saki also carried the so called 'cursed' looks of an Uchiha, especially that he looks just like his father, the young parents has this constant fear with regards to Sasuke's old fan girls. Their infatuation has turned to Sasuke and Sakura's bundle of joy – because of course; they wouldn't have the chance anymore with the father himself because he was already _married_ – the possibility of them kidnapping their child away has been on their top priority.

Villagers would sometimes coo and try to cuddle with Saki, being the cute baby that he was. And because of this, Sasuke has been overprotective of his family. There was even a time wherein Saki almost got lost when the family decided to do their grocery. Saki was about 3 months old during that time.

Sakura allowed the saleslady – who was restocking _Sasuke's tomatoes_ – to carry Saki. While Sasuke was busy picking his fruit, the two women started to play with little Saki. The cute giggles and coos of the baby had drawn attention of the people around them, which then resulted passing the boy from one person to another.

It kinda pissed off Sasuke to see his baby being drawn in the wave of people and it took almost an hour to be able to retrieve the baby, pay for their goods and storm right off the supermarket to their home. And since then, Uchiha Sasuke had been _more_ protective and more murderous when it comes with his heir.

A few months after the grocery incident, Sasuke made sure that both mother and son would stay only in the Uchiha main house in the Uchiha compound and not loitering anywhere else. After filing a leave for Sakura, – both in ninja and hospital work, in which he had to endure all of the verbal insults and threatening from Tsunade – he allowed Sakura to take shifts in the hospital when necessary. Saki would be left in the nursery during those times.

Since the Hokage had personally assigned his wife to look after Ino for her delicate pregnancy, he allowed them to visit and help her in the busy Yamanaka Flower Shop. Sometimes, they would accompany her to the hospital for her monthly check up. It was also a way for Sakura to payback to Ino – who accompanied her almost every single day during her pregnancy.

As the mother and son walked the streets of Konoha, they were immediately followed by a horde of people, trying to catch the attention of little Saki, who was facing at the back. The little boy, being the friendly creature that he was, gave his best toothless smile – with loads of drool dripping at the diaper slung over Sakura's shoulder.

"Ne Saki-chan, stop playing with your saliva." Sakura wiped the drool on the sides of his mouth. The stubborn child that he was bit his lip and began shooting out more saliva and getting some on Sakura's face. He giggled loudly when Sakura glared at him, wiping the remnants of drool from her face.

Since it was a bit of a long journey from the Yamanaka Flower Shop to the Konoha front gates, Saki started to become uneasy with the whole time he was being carried. Noticing his discomfort, Sakura plucked out Saki's teether from the pocket of his bag and gave it to him when his actions became a bit sporadic.

"Hey, isn't that Uchiha Sasuke's son?"

_Uh-oh._

"Kyaa! He's so cute!"

One by one, the people in the busy market began to notice the two Uchihas. Whispers and a few squeals here and there erupted from the sidewalk as the two continued their journey.

A few brave souls started to follow the two. Some were trying to catch the baby's attention by making faces to the baby as well as making weird noises that they thought were cute. Saki was peering at the back of his mother, his lips moving as he played with his teether using his gums, and stared at the weird looking people following them.

Sakura picked up her pace, trying to shrug off the unwanted attention. Heck, her baby boy doesn't need _that_ much attention. She knows he had the looks though he's still a child, but can't they just adore him from afar? Can't they go ask her properly for them to carry him and act decently without having to harass him or her husband?

It was getting quite annoying.

She silently agreed now with her husband. _'So this is what he felt like before.'_ She thought to herself, walking a bit faster than she was, still trying to shrug off the infatuated people from her heels; mentally taking note to apologize to Sasuke _again_ for her behavior when they were still 12.

Saki was getting scared. She could feel it. It was a gift to every mother to feel whatever their child was currently feeling. She looked down at Saki and almost cried at the sight:

The lines of his eyes were red, his lips were quivering – the teether was long gone from his mouth and ended in his shirt – and his eyes were frightened. And he was also on the verge of crying.

Sakura had enough. Shifting his position so that he could not be able to see the obnoxious women following them, she placed the teether back in his mouth and covered his eyes with the bib on her shoulder before facing the people following them.

They stopped in their tracks when they felt a dark aura erupting from the kunoichi in front of them. Despite some of them were ninjas as well, they couldn't match the monstrous strength of the Godaime's apprentice. They scurried off when they heard her knuckles crack and her gritting teeth.

* * *

"Sakura-san!" Ayame, the daughter of Teuchi – the owner of Ichiraku – greeted them as they passed by the ramen stand. "Oh, Ayame-san!" she greeted back, shifting Saki to face the other woman.

"Aww! Saki-chan is soooo big now!" Ayame exclaimed, stretching out her arms to prove her point. Then, she reached both arms out in front to Saki, coaxing him to go to her by clapping her hands softly and wiggling her fingers.

Ayame and Teuchi were one of the few people his parents trusted to carry him. Being able to meet the two every Thursday for Team Kakashi's weekly dinner at the Ichiraku, the Sasuke-look-a-like grew fond at them.

Almost immediately, Saki went to Ayame's arms, playing with the white bandana she wore as part of her uniform. "Yeah," Sakura smiled as her son messed up Ayame's hair. "It's been almost 2 weeks since we all had our weekly dinner."

"Oh yeah, the guys are coming back today right?" Ayame asked as she tugged gently at the bandana from Saki, who began to chew on the ends of the cloth. Sakura nodded her head and tickled Saki's sides. He began to laugh and kick while trying to climb up on Ayame's shoulders, seemingly trying to get away from his mother's hands.

Since the ramen stand was a bit small and there were the white draperies by the entrance of the stall, it concealed the wooden beam above. As Saki successfully climbed up on Ayame, – with her, supporting his lower torso and middle back – his head bumped on the beam, _hard_.

Both women gasped. "Oh my!" Ayame immediately brought Saki down to check on his head; there was a small red bump on his forehead. Still in the state of shock, Saki had his green eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. Soon, he started to sob, his lips quivering and his eyes tearing up. He began to wail loudly as he felt the pain from the bump, his body facing Sakura, his arms reaching out to her.

"Oh Saki-chan," Sakura carried her son and kissed the swell on his forehead, cradling his head in one of her hands and caressing the slightly spiky tresses. "Be careful next time, okay?" She smiled sweetly, rocking from side to side as she hummed his daily lullaby to calm him down.

Immediately, Saki's wails died down to soft whimpers, but his lips were still quivering and his eyes were outlined in red and tears. "Ayame! Here me in here!" Teuchi hollered from the ramen stand. Unfortunately, people were starting to fill in the stall for an afternoon snack.

"Aww!" Ayame protested, pouting at Saki who still continued to whimper. "See you again Saki-chan." She kissed the boy in his cheek and gave a final tickle on his stomach. "See you Sakura-san!" She bowed and waved at the two and went back inside.

* * *

"Saki-chan, stop wiggling." Sakura glared and pouted at her son, who was bouncing up and down from her arms; stepping on her stomach or her breasts for him to peer over more and reach out behind from her shoulders. Somehow, she felt that they were being followed again and started playing with Saki from a distance.

Don't they know how difficult it was to walk carrying a baby who is waggling and spitting out drool everywhere? Don't they know how painful it was when your stomach and breasts were used as leverage? Ugh.

Saki giggled and raised both arms, flailing it up and down while still bouncing. Sometimes he would fist one of his hands and eat them then flailing it again, making a web of drool from his mouth and fist, his saliva dripping to his bib, his clothes, his mother's shoulder, neck and hair.

Sakura sighed and turned around, only to be greeted by Kiba, who was mounted on his dog, Akamaru. No wonder Saki was a bit hyper. "Yo!" Kiba greeted, raising his right hand and Akamaru greeted them by barking once. Saki twisted his body so that he was able to look at them again. He reached out his hand to Kiba, as if asking him to carry him.

Of course, the rest of Rookie 9, Sai and Team Gai, along with their sensei and Yamato, were the people whom the Uchiha's trust most. Saki liked being with hyper people. Aside from his parents, he most like would like to be carried by either Naruto or Kiba because of their bright and charming personalities.

"Thank God it's just you." Sakura smiled and handed the boy to Kiba, who went down from Akamaru. Immediately, Saki started to play with Kiba's hair, ruffling it with his small fists. "I bet you were being followed again?" He asked as they started to walk again, letting Saki sit at the back of Akamaru.

"Yeah," Sakura hissed thru gritted teeth when she remembered how she scared the shit out of the people following them. She looked back at Saki when he giggled. He was sitting on top of Akamaru – with Kiba holding him – one of his small hands were fisted in the dog's fur and the other one was reaching out for the dog's nose. Kiba kept on tugging on him when he tried to lick and bite Akamaru's ear, in which for sanitary reasons, he didn't allow.

Sakura giggled at the scene and saw that Akamaru had a large parcel tied near his rear. Since the destruction of Konoha by Pein, wherein Kiba became a temporary messenger, he started to make it as his part time job when he was off from shinobi duties.

"Where are you bringing those?" She pointed at the parcel. Following to where she was pointing, his eyes landed on the small box. "Oh that? I was supposed to bring it to Kotetsu and Izumo. It's something that they ordered." He simply said and picked up Saki again, tossing him a bit in the air, but still holding him. He was fully aware of Sakura and Sasuke's protectiveness of their child. That's why it was somehow an honor to be able to carry and play with Saki.

Once, Naruto tossed Saki high in the air and almost, _almost_ wasn't able to catch him. Sakura almost had a heart attack and cried her heart out, scurrying to her son then punched Naruto for about a good kilometer distance. Sasuke almost burned him to a crisp if Sakura hadn't punched him.

Good thing the baby didn't suffer from any injuries from that. From then on, Sasuke had no intention of letting Naruto _or_ him – since they were almost identical – to carry his son. But Sakura was able to convince him to lighten up a bit, which he did.

They reached the gates after a few minutes of tossing, tugging, giggling and drooling by Saki. There were a number of genin teams coming back from their D-ranked missions; some were border patrol ninjas coming back from their shifts, and civilians who came back from travelling.

Kotetsu and Izumo were seated at their usual place behind their desk, carefully inspecting each person who passes the gates with scrutinizing eyes. When they noticed the trio plus Akamaru approaching them, they both stood halfway; Kotetsu grinned from ear to ear and Izumo raised his hand for acknowledgement.

"Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san," Sakura greeted and bowed a bit. "Has Sasuke-kun passed by yet?" She asked, approaching their table when Kiba let Saki crawl there. He crawled towards Kotetsu, climbing up to him and tugged at the bandage on his nose. "Not yet." He laughed when Saki was able to remove it forcefully from his face.

"There have been some problems near the border. Some of the trees were torn down illegally, thus jumping thru trees were somehow difficult. There were a lot of delays," Izumo sighed tiredly as he signed the release papers that Kiba gave him and received the package they were expecting. "Sasuke-san's team would probably be delayed for an hour or so."

Kiba then mounted on Akamaru before swerving the dog again back to the village. "I still need to deliver these," he patted his messenger bag full of scrolls. "See you later Sakura." He waved before kicking lightly at Akamaru's sides, taking off.

* * *

Saki was beginning to be restless. He can't seem to be pacified by anything they gave him. He kept shifting when he just sat there and played with anything he saw. He can't seem to find the comfortable spot when he lay down or was in his stomach. It was, after all, an hour after they arrived there and there was no sign of Sasuke's ANBU team yet.

"We'll just take a walk outside." Sakura gestured at the gates. "Saki-chan's getting restless." She gestured at the baby on the table who can't seem to find the right position to sit or lie down. "You guys gonna be okay?" Kotetsu asked, knowing how protective the Uchiha patriarch was.

"Yup! We should be. And besides," She lifted her skirt a bit and showed them her tanto strapped in her thigh. "I'm prepared." She grinned when the two guards released dejected sighs. "Alright," Izumo muttered, pulling out a scroll and began writing his report for the day. "Just call our attention if anything happens."

"Hai!" She pulled Saki up and made him walk towards the gate, his small sandal-clad feet wobbling in every step he took. She released his hands and watched him as he continued to wobble his way towards the nearby bushes. Sakura smiled brightly as she observed her son learn how to walk – his back adorned an uchiwa symbol. He really looked like Sasuke with what he wore right now; a dark blue, wide-collared shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol sewn at the back, cream colored baby trousers and blue sandals that were similar to the ninja sandals they wore.

Sakura smiled at Saki when he accidentally stepped on a stone and fell back on his rear. He looked back at Sakura with wide, glossy eyes. "M-m-a-ma-mama.." Sakura pouted at the cuteness of her baby boy. She picked him up and dusted his clothes, and rubbed her nose to his.

"Be careful honey."

"OI SAKURA-CHAAAAN!"

Sakura looked up and saw a mop of sunny blond hair running towards her. _'Naruto.'_ She thought as she smiled from ear to ear when she saw the rest of the group that followed behind the hyperactive blonde.

"SAKIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAANN!" Naruto hollered again when he saw the smaller Sasuke in her arms. He immediately stole the baby away from her and started to throw Saki in the air, earning a sea of laughter from the baby boy.

Because it was a habit of Sakura and Saki to wait for him at the gates of Konoha after his missions, he would usually threaten Naruto not to throw the baby in the air like he always do. So when Naruto started to do this, it was a jaw-dropping moment when Sasuke immediately appeared beside him and punched the living daylights out of him.

"Tch. Idiot." He grumbled after catching the thrown Saki, kissing his forehead and pulling Sakura back home.

* * *

"Say 'ahh' Saki-chan."

Sakura made a few funny faces as she tried to feed Saki with the same food paste she gave him that afternoon. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish, coaxing Saki to do the same with his own, which he did as well before bouncing up and down while flailing his arms. Sasuke sat at the head of the table, she sat at his right and Saki's high chair was positioned at the corner of the table in between them.

"Sakura," Sasuke called, his eyes closed as he started to sip his tea. He just finished eating his bento that Sakura prepared earlier that day, which they heated when they arrived home. Sakura still had to start with her own since she was still feeding Saki.

Oblivious of his call, Sakura continued to feed Saki, making 'nom'-ing noises and making faces, while Saki continued to imitate his mother, spitting out some of his food when he laughed. Giggling as well, she grabbed his feeding bottle and gave him freshly juiced orange to him. She laughed again when Saki cringed from the sweet-sour taste but still continued to drink the beverage.

"Sakura, eat." Sasuke ordered Sakura after all their giggling subsided. She still didn't mind him and continued feeding, wiping and giving orange juice to their son. Letting out an exasperated sigh, he picked up Sakura's pair of chopsticks, got a slice of tuna and held it out to her – a small blush creeping on his cheeks.

Despite that they have been married for almost 2 years; Sasuke still had to open himself up more to her. He successfully did that when he confessed and courted her, – in which they became a couple – when he proposed to her, the day of their marriage, when they _made love_ and when Saki was born.

He was quite thankful for the patience Sakura had given him throughout the 5 years of relationship they had. She didn't force him to show emotions, she just let himself be and at his own pacing. And since Saki was born, he swore to himself that he would little by little, push that stick out of his ass and eat his pride – even a little – just for his family.

Sakura blinked at the tuna slice in front of her face, then up to Sasuke, then back to the fish. "I can eat a bit later, Sasuke-kun. You don't need to do that." She smiled as she continued to feed Saki.

Sasuke's brow twitched when she ignored him yet again. Feeling that his patience was as thin as a thread, he grabbed Sakura's jaw forcefully and shoved the piece of fish meat in her mouth.

Sakura's eyes were as big as saucers when she looked back at Sasuke, who had a triumphant smirk on his lips. He took a small chunk of rice and shoved it inside her mouth again – his cheeks continued to burn a light pink. Sakura smiled at his simple gestures and chewed on her food. Being the egoistic bastard that he was, she let him do what he pleases.

"How was your mission?" Sakura asked out of the blue as she started to make a conversation with her husband who was busy feeding her. She wiped the last remnants of food paste from Saki's mouth and unstrapped him from his high chair and placing him on her lap. Sasuke took a piece of shrimp from the bento and fed it to Sakura before he answered with a tired sigh.

"The Wind Daimyo is a fucking idiot."

"What do you mean?" Another piece of meat was shoved in her mouth.

"He's like the Fire Daimyo's twin." Sasuke looked away with a scowl on his face. His fingers twitched as he tried to relax his hands and refrained from breaking Sakura's pair of chopsticks from the memory when he first met the Fire Daimyo after the war during his deliberation.

True to what he said, both the Daimyo were talkative fools who were only concerned with their own well-being. They were also very easy to manipulate just by using logic and big words in a sentence.

Sakura and Saki's giggle broke him from his reverie. He looked back at his wife and son, who were playing with each other; one had an arm raised with a toy like a set of keys were, and the other was reaching for the said toy. Sasuke smiled at his _family_.

"Daaaaaaa! D-d-d-daa-daaadaaaa!"

Sasuke's smile grew. Sakura's eyes twinkled as she looked at Sasuke. She bit her lip to contain her excitement when their eyes met. Sasuke gave out a low chuckle and stood up, walked beside them. He kissed Sakura on top of her pink tresses, muttering a curt 'thank you' to her before taking Saki's hand and kissed it; despite that certain hand was full of drool and food.

"Maamaamaamaamaa." Saki pointed to Sakura and reached for his toy that was long forgotten by his mother, chewing on the toy before turning to his father and handed him the key that he chewed on, and full of slobber. "Daaadaaadaaadaa."

When Sasuke didn't take the key toy from him, he banged the object on his lap, making faint rattling noises. Sasuke took that toy and wiggled it in front of him. When Saki outstretched his arms to him, he instantly carried Saki.

Right after he was settled in his father's arms, he immediately cooed and laughed, as if telling a story to his father. He made faces, cooed and laughed again and again, sometimes pointing at Sakura, who started to fix the dishes. He followed Sakura to the kitchen to help.

He stifled a yawn after a few minutes; the 3-day trip they took was taking a toll on him. Saki looked at his father, slapping his palms on Sasuke's cheeks, seemingly trying to wake him up. Sakura smiled at the two. "Sasuke-kun, could you please bathe Saki-kun? Then you both should go rest." He muttered a low 'sure' before disappearing from the kitchen and went to their bedroom's bathroom.

Sakura hummed a tune as she checked everything after she finished the task of washing the pans and dishes, wiping the table, returning each and everything in their proper places and fixing Saki's toys; she tiredly trudged up to their bedroom to take a shower and rest.

When she entered their room, she saw Sasuke cradling a clean and fresh looking Saki while seated on the rocking chair she used to cradle Saki to sleep. Sasuke – who was now in his plain shirt and boxers – looked up at her when she went in. She smiled and pointed to the bathroom, indicating that she would take a quick shower.

After she stepped out of the shower and donning herself in her sleepwear, her thoughts were running on how she will devour her dearest husband after Saki had gone to bed. She stepped out of the bathroom and almost chocked from the cuteness of the scene before her.

There on their bed was the father and son, sprawled under the blankets. Sasuke was on his side, facing Saki; a hand was resting on the baby's head, as if supporting him. Saki was down on his back, his head tilted to Sasuke and his pudgy hand was gripping his father's big one that was on his head.

Sakura almost cried with joy but she bit her tongue to stop herself. Giggling like a fan girl she once was, she went to her side of the bed, kissed both her husband and son turned off the lampshade and tucked herself in bed – her arm, snaked towards Sasuke.

All the impure thoughts she had in mind was long forgotten. She didn't even mind their bundle of joy spending a night beside them.

* * *

A/N: Aw. I got bored in the end and it ended like crap. Well, who wouldn't be after you've typed around 5k+ meaningless, crappy words? Ugh. I need to hone my skills more. Anyways, any criticisms are welcomed! Hope you like it!

R&R!


End file.
